


The First Christmas

by Haywire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a little bit gullible sometimes when it comes to Carmilla, so sue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Christmas

“So what was Christmas like when you were younger?” Laura asked, taking a mug of cocoa from Carmilla’s hand.

“Mmm, you know.” Carmilla replied, sitting down. “The first one was neat, Jesus was pretty cute as a baby.” She shrugged, taking a sip from her own mug. “Nowadays it’s purely commercial.”

“Wait, what?! You were there?!” 

“Of course not, sheesh. How old do you actually think I am, cupcake?” said Carmilla with a bemused smirk.

Laura squinted at her girlfriend. “I’d throw a pillow at you if you weren’t holding hot cocoa, you know.”

“You’d try and you’d miss.”

“Touché.”


End file.
